Everyone's Family is Cliched
by Repartee
Summary: Sequel to Jade and Angel. Sixteen years after Jade died, Juliet's life is just beginning to fall apart. Her father, Jess Mariano, and step-mother, Rory, have been raising Juliet and her half brother and sister since she was one. Chap 3 is up please review
1. Juliet

Hello. I am Repartee. Look it up in the dictionary. This is the sequel to lonergirl's Jade and Angel. Please review this is my first fanfic, that I've posted on fanfiction.net. Thank you.  
  
**Basic idea of the story:** You will learn about the past of Jade and Jess' daughter (17), Jess and Rory's son (14) and Tristan and Rory's daughter (15). Lane and Dave live in Stars Hollow but go on tour with their band. They have twins, a boy and a girl (15). The number in brackets is the character's age. To get a better idea of the characters I will be introducing, read lonergirl's Jade and Angel, if you haven't already. But if you don't want to then read the ending of the last chapter.   
  
**Title: Not yet known ( I don't have one)** **  
  
Basic idea of this chapter: **You will get to know the relationship between Rory and Juliet, Jess and Juliet and Juliet and her siblings. You will also get a peek at why Juliet is the way she is. So in short you will find out about Juliet.**  
  
Chapter 1: **Juliet  
  
**Rating: PG-13 **for mild to strong language, some sexual references, teenage drug use and mild violence.   
  
'Oh great'. She slowly slips into her bedroom window. 'My dad or Rory is going to come into my room in five, four, three, two, one.' "What do you think you are doing?"''  
  
"Climbing into my window?"  
  
"Juliet." Rory says sternly looking at the young girl in front of her.  
  
"Sneaking back into my window from knocking over a bank?" Rory tilts her head to the side and arches her left eyebrow giving Juliet the Yeah Right look. "I'm supposed to be stealthily sneaking into my bedroom window after a long and loud party."  
  
"Did you fuck anyone?"  
  
"Oh yeah dad I had hot and passionate sex with this guy I just met." Juliet looks at Jess standing in the doorway of her room. "No." She sighed and sat down on the end of her king sized bed causing the black comforter to wrinkle and the pillows to fall towards her.  
  
Jess shook his head and left the room. Rory turned and looked at Juliet. "Why can't you just stay home one night." She turned and left the room lightly closing the door so she wouldn't wake up her other two children.  
  
Juliet looked at her room. The furniture was a beautiful oak but was sloppily painted over with a glossy black paint. The paint on her dresser matched the paint on her walls and ceiling. The rest of her furniture was painted midnight blue. 'I am tired' she thought before glancing at her clock and reading the three digits. 9:30 am. Laying down and staring at her ceiling, it didn't take her long to fall asleep.  
  
Juliet was awaken by the shouts of her younger sister, Jane. "No! You promised! Why doesn't Juliet ever get in trouble?" Slam. Juliet rolled over and looked at the glowing numbers on her end table. 7:15 pm. She sat up and walked to her desk on the opposite side of her room. Turing on her lamp she pulls out a stack of papers and her lap top computer. "I hate you."  
  
"The feeling's mutual."  
  
"You never get in trouble. Mom and dad baby you."  
  
"Hey Jane? Wanna her a joke?"  
  
"Sure." She replies shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Knock knock."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Go fuck yourself." Juliet said recalling the time she heard Tom Hanks, one of the most well known actors of her fathers time, say that on Catch Me If You Can. "Hey dad?"  
  
"What Juliet?" Jess dead panned, looking into her room. He noticed the way Jane glared at her sister in envy. She was about to storm off when Juliet's question peaked her interest.   
  
"How did my mom die?" Juliet asked getting ready to type down the information on her computer.  
  
"In a plane crash. With Jane's dad."  
  
"What the fuck?! My father new her whore of a mom?"  
  
"Her mother wasn't a whore."  
  
"Actually Jess I have to disagree. She fucked Dean for money." Rory said getting in her two cents.  
  
"She fucked who for money?" Juliet asked her fingers typing rapidly on the keyboard.  
  
"Can you not swear. Please." Jess said.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone home?"   
  
"Grandma?"   
  
"Don't call me that it makes me sound old."  
  
"Lorelai, you are old."  
  
"Shut up Jess." Lorelai walked over to Juliet. "So promise to never call me Grandma again?"   
  
"I always break my promises."  
  
"Oh." Lorelai walked over and gave Juliet a hug. "At least your honest."  
  
"Only to you she is." Jess said walking over to the front door and locking it. "She's not honest to anyone else."  
  
"She's a whore like her mom." Jane said smirking at Juliet.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Good come back, bitch."  
  
"You are such a fuck ass."  
  
"What movies that from?" Jane replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Donnie Darko." Juliet said seriously.  
  
"I hate you." Jane yelled running into her room and slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Don't you people ever shut the fuck up!"   
  
"Honestly?" Juliet yelled looking at the head peeking out of the doorway at the end of the hall. "Geez, of all people, I'd think you would know no one in this house ever shut's the fuck up!"  
  
Richie slammed the door and turned up Jess' Metallica cd. He flopped onto his bed and stared at the paint peeling off of the roof. His memory wasn't the best but he could remember the first day his family came here for summer vacation.   
  
I watched as Juliet sulked into the house dragging her box of DVD's and VHS's behind her. She pushed past me and looked around the living room.   
  
"Holy shit! This is bigger then our real house." Jane said after bouncing down the stairs from her exploration of our summer home. I sighed and walked down the hall glancing into the rooms as I passed them. I noticed Jane had claimed the room near the end of the hall. I pushed open the only closed door and grinned.   
  
"This is my room."  
  
"You are turning 12 and you still pick the smallest room possible?" I looked over at Juliet standing in the door way of my new room. "You sleeping?"  
  
"Huh?" He asks getting pulled out of his reverie, by his oldest sister, and realizing that he had lost himself in one of his, many, memories that belonged to his dysfunctional family.  
  
"Dinner's ready." Juliet said before walking towards the kitchen, which was located, around the corner. 'And to think this is just a few hours of what my shitty life is like.' Juliet thought before walking to her room ignoring her father's calls for her to come back and eat dinner at the table.  
  
Climbing onto the roof of the garage below her window, Juliet grabbed her back pack and walked towards the road. "You shouldn't be out this late." She heard after a few hours of wondering aimlessly. The voice that had startled her belonged to a tall blond-haired boy around Juliet's age; he wore a pair of black jeans and a plain white tee-shirt.  
  
Smiling she turned and faced him pretending to look frightened. "You scared me." She walked over to him kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
"I should scare you more often. If this is what I get in return." He pulled her tighter to his body causing her to moan with excitement. "I love you."  
  
Pulling back suddenly she looked at him in a fear she never thought possible; a fear to be loved; a fear to fall in love. "I can't." She turned around and hit into another boy her age. "Marcus."  
  
He pushed her towards the blond boy who grabbed her by the arm steadying her. "How long?"  
  
The simple question tore at her like a pack of rabid dogs feeding on a dead carcass. She knew the answer but she couldn't tell him. She was in love with Marcus just as much as, if not more then, she was in love with David. Juliet watched Marcus run his hand through his black hair. 'I can do this.' She slowly walked towards Marcus. She knew what his response would be, he would yell a little and then calm down and leave. She was wrong. "Two months. Since I came here for summer vacation. I met him last year." Smack. Holding her cheek she looked up at him in shock. She didn't have long to look at him before she was looking at a blur of colors, caused partially by her tears and partially by her rage. It didn't take long before David tackled Marcus to the ground. She knew this wouldn't end in hugs and kisses.  
  
**I may or may not continue this story. It depends on the reviews I get if any at all. Please review and be honest.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Jane, Richie and David's Drunken Dad

**Title:** Everyone's Family is Cliched**  
  
Basic Idea of This Chapter: **Find out more about Jane and Richie. Find out what happens to Juliet after Jess finds out she was hit by a guy.**  
  
Chapter 2: **After All This I Still Love You**  
  
Rating PG-13: **Same as last chapter.  
  
**Hey I seem to notice i always read the writing in bold so please read this. Jane is Tristan and Rory's 15 year-old daughter. Juliet is Jade/Angel and Jess's 17 year old daughter. Richie is Jess and Rory's 13 year old son. Marcus and Juliet had been going out for two years. They met during the summer vacation before Juliet's family moved into the summer home. David and Juliet met the year they moved into the summer home. Juliet and David didn't start dating (so she didn't start cheating on Marcus) until the summer my story starts. Hope that clears up any confusions.  
  
**She watched the rain hit the glass, separating her from the beads dripping off her bedroom window and into a spider's web just below it. Hoping the ground would swallow her up, she walked defeatedly towards her door knowing, at some point, she would have to tell her dad that she knew where her sister was. Jane opened her door just as Jess walked past, the worried look still planted on his face.  
  
I might know where Juliet is. Jess looked at her daring her to tell him she was joking. She meets this guy almost every night by this park bench two hours walk from here. Jane turned and walked into her recently furnished room. Her old furniture was a dark ebony wood, her new furniture was a light oak.   
  
"You just broke the only promise anyone's ever expected you to keep." Jane turned and faced her younger brother, Richie, and scowled at him. "You should have at least tried to find her by yourself." Richie sat on her bad laying on her fluffy pillows wrinkling her wine red comforter.   
  
"Look, it's not my fault my sister is a whore, but as long as I can see her get into trouble I would tell dad and mom anything." Really? A nagging voice said at the back of her mind. Or are you just saying that to cover up your worry for her? "I am not."  
  
"What?" Richie sat up grinning slightly.  
  
"Nothing." She walked to the door and followed her father and mother to the vehicle to find Juliet.  
  
  
  


*  
  
  


  
Juliet had been sitting in the rain for an hour before she realized Marcus had left and the fighting had stopped. Crawling towards David's lifeless looking body, Juliet coughed and sniffled as the rain drenched her to the bone. "David." She whispered in his ear. He moaned in pain and tried to sit up, coughing he stood up swaying. "Are you okay?" She looked up at him begging him to forgive her for not trying to stop the fight.  
  
"Get up." He said avoiding the question. "Come on you need to change or you'll get sick." She nodded standing up. They both tried to walk but staggered towards each other, so in a last attempt to make it somewhere before they get sucked into the mud beneath them, they supported each other's weight and walked slowly towards David's home.  
  
"You can take the first bath." Juliet shook her head in refusal.   
  
"I'm not bleeding from my head, or getting mud into the cut in my head which could get infected. You take the first bath." He opened his mouth to refuse but closed it when she gave him a look that was indescribable, half way between a 'go now' and a 'please go'. "Haha." She said seeing the defeat in his eyes.  
  
"Fine, but you are cleaning the tub after I'm done." He ran, limped really, down to the bathroom. Juliet sighed and sat on the overstuffed chair and glanced around the small apartment. David's mother left when he was young and his father is a drunken alcoholic, who is never around. David had an older brother Anthony, but he has married and moved to England. She heard the water running in the bathroom as she watched the static on the television, it reminded her of the pictures where you hold it close to your face and you try to guess what it is.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She turned her head slightly as the man behind her, who staggered drunkenly to the chair she was sitting in. "I said what are you doing here?"  
  
"Um. . . I. . . uh-" She felt his hand, rather then saw it, on her thigh. "Don't." She said jumping back and backing up against the television.  
  
The man looked like an older version of David but with red and gray hair. "What's wrong?" He asked, his speech rather good for a drunken man of his age. "Maria? You are never this apprehensive when we make love."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as the man who looked like he was approximately 6'3 and weighed roughly 200 pounds. She knew there was no way she would be able to stop this man from doing whatever he wanted. "My. . . my name isn't Maria." She stuttered backing up behind the television and against the wall. The paint chips peeling from the wall fell into her damp hair.   
  
"You always say that honey." He ran the back of his hand over the bruised side of her face in an affectionate way and without warning struck her hardly causing her to cry out in pain and slide to the floor. "Don't say it again!" The shouts floated down the hall catching David's attention. He threw a bathrobe on and walked down the end of the hall.  
  
He walked in as his father raised his hand and struck Juliet across the face for a second time. "Stay the fuck away from her." David grabbed his father's hand mid-air. "Don't you lay another hand on her."  
  
"You leave me and your mama alone." David's face turned from anger to confusion as his mind tried to comprehend what his father just said. "Now you go on back to your room." Juliet took this time to stand up and walk as quick as possible to the bathroom.  
  
  
  


*  
  
  


  
Jane sighed when she didn't see Juliet making out where she usually did with her rebellious 'lover'. "I don't see her." Really? Geez I could have sworn I saw here. Jane thought sarcastically before shaking her head.  
  
"Me either." The rain came down harder then she had ever seen. "Wait!" She jumped out of the vehicle and ran to the bench. Laying underneath it Juliet's backpack was completely covered with thick patches of mud. She opened and lying inside she saw a very expenses looking camera and closed it quickly. 'This is definitely Juliet's pack'. Jess honked his horn impatiently as Jane stared at her sister's wet back pack.   
  
"Jane?"  
  
"Juliet?"  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Dad's pissed-off. Him and mum are in the vehicle over-"  
  
"I'm so sorry about- Who are you?" David said after noticing Jane's blonde hair in the dark night rain.  
  
Jane's eyes wandered over David's bare chest. They lingered there for quite a while before she noticed him shuffling his feet nervously. "I'm Lorelai. Why are you shirt less?"   
  
*  
  
"I have to go." Juliet was pressed against the bathroom door and she was visibly frightened. David did up his belt and listened to his father slam the door behind him in his alcoholic rage. Juliet pulled the door of the bathroom open and walked slowly to the front door. "I . . . I love you." She opened the door and walked down the few stairs into the cold rain.  
  
"Wait!" David's voice was inaudible over the thunder. The cold rain hit his bare chest as he ran towards Juliet.  
  
  
  


*  
  
  


  
"Hello?"  
  
"I should leave." David looked at Juliet who avoided his gaze and seemed fascinated with a small droplet of rain threatening to fall off of her sister's hair. David sighed loudly as the rain eased up over there heads. "Can't you at least look at me? Not pretend I'm not here?"  
  
"You're right," Juliet looked at her dad's vehicle parked not to far away, "I can't pretend you're not there and yes, you should leave."  
  
  
  


*  
  
  


  
He watched the candle flicker and cast eerie shadows on the wall. The power had gone out twenty minutes ago and he had nothing to do. Richie had tried to read but the light made his vision blur. He hated having nothing to do because it made him able to dwell on his life and not that of Alex DeLarge. The smell of alcohol reminded him that he had taken Jane's 'secret' bottle of Vodka, he drank half of it and threw it across the room knowing he would have a bad hangover the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Secret Relvealed to Soon

**Title:**Everyone's Family is Cliched   
  
**Basic Idea of this Chapter: **Jess tells his family a secret. It causes the family to fall apart in more ways then one.**  
  
Chapter 3:** A Secret Revelaed Too Soon   
  
**Rating: PG-13 mild language  
**  
  
So, you love him?'   
  
No.'  
  
So you lied to him?' Her inner voices had been arguing and making her head throbe. She rolled over and stared at the ever falling rain, although it had eased up slightly it still came down quite hard. After they had come home Jess yelled; she yelled and stormed off to her room. Yes, Juliet was willing to admit storming off was kind of childish, but her father had pushed her to far; he told her she should move to the orphanage for all he cared.  
  
Dummy. It's your fault he said that. If you just accepted your punishment for being stupid he wouldn't have said that.' Shut up! She knew sleep wasn't going to happen tonight so she sat up and turned on her television.  
  
Don't talk about her like that! Click. Juliet quickly shut off her tv when she heard Jess shouting.   
  
Don't yell at me. You saw the same thing I saw. A shirt less boy followed her out of a building. Juilet's breath cought in her throat; it wasn't every day you get to hear an arguement between Jess and Rory Mariano. She wasn't in that house talking to him.  
  
Juliet is perfectly capabable of determining right from wrong, Jess shouted his voice wafting through the thin walls, she isn't her mother. His voice had gone lower but more threatining. Juilet judged that because she could still hear them, they weren't to far away.  
  
No she is not Jade. She is spoiled and self-centered, said Rory's bodiless voice. Juliet shook her head hoping she heard her wrong. You should discipline her more.  
  
Before her mind could interpret what her body was doing Juilet flung open her bedroom door; dozens of emotions taking turns showing themselves in her emerald eyes. Self-centered am I? I'll show her.' You are the self-centered one. Rory and Jess's mouths opened to protest the statement before Juliet continued, I'm not aloud at your family get-together's' for your newspaper. I would be to much of a nusence? Ruin your perfect family charade? It's not my fault you have so much influence over Jane and Richie! By know Juilet had awoken Jane and Richie, much to the dislike of Jess and Rory, and, she knew for sure, earned herself a few good weeks of groundings.  
  
Go to your room. If you weren't a member of their family you would think his voice was rather calm, but to the trained ears of Jane, Richie, Juliet and Rory they knew he was very mad.  
  
Would that be this one or the one in the orphanage? Although the annoying voice in her head was telling her to shut her face she couldn't stop. "I hate you. I wish you would drop dead from . . . from-"  
  
"Cancer?" Her father's voice went from powerful and angery to tired and weak. "Well I guess, for once, you will get your wish."  
  
"Wh- what?" No. Surely she heard wrong. Juilet looked from one pale face to the next, she did not hear wrong. Jess Mariano, her father, had cancer. "I- I have to go." She walked to the door and grabbed the keys from the end table on her way out. 'You are so selfish. The least you could have done was tell him you were sad tha-,' Guilty shut it's mouth as the new voice, the one she was so used to, popped back up, more powerful then ever. 'Why should she feel sad? She did absolutely nothing wrong." Rationlization had taken on a new voice. David's voice had become overbearing and with a useless effort she tried not to drive to his house. 'You should not be here. You should be with your father-"   
"Oh shut up." Juliet opened her door and, after the fear of running into David's dad subsided, walked towards the door to his apartment.  
  
  
A/N: Short I know. But I really didn't want to give anything else away and this seemed like a good place to stop. Please if you are raeding this review. Even to just say it sucked. smile1 thanks for the encouragement but if I don't get more then two signed reviews for this chapter I'm not going to continue.  
  



End file.
